User talk:LeeHatake93
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome LeeHatake93 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hiya! :D Hi I like welcoming people to the wiki, so welcome! =P If you need any help or have any questions, I'd be happy to help! =D 02:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I feel welcome now! Can we post our own characters if they have relation to other series? An example is that I have two Saiyan creation, but they have an ancestor from a non-DBZ video game, and they fight characters from my fanfiction crossover of Naruto, DBZ and Bleach. So my question is, does it have to be pure Dragon Ball or can we bring over other series that cross over with Dragon Ball? As long as it's got even a little bit of dragonball, it's good to go! =D 03:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! No problem, enjoy the wiki, it's great to have you! =) 03:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it's great to be here! btw, I have a question. Is is free to create your own wiki or does it cost money?LeeHatake93 04:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It's free. 04:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks for the info :) LeeHatake93 11:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) How do you put pictures in infoboxes? I have a wiki (BOND Legends Wiki) and I need infoboxes but I can't figure out how to put pictures in them. I tried before, but it either doesn't show the picture or links to a non-existant page.LeeHatake93 21:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you inspired me to make my own Fanon game called B.Y.P (Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon) here's the description TheDragonGolen 22:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) '''B.Y.P '''is a video game created by Drake Parker, it is a crossover of Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Pokemon. In the game you are able to switch to each character and each story, and even each format, Pokemon format, Bakugan format, and Yu-Gi-Oh format. Plot A man named Palay Suginaga, is going through diffrent place, when he comes accross a deadly Backugan card, and through his way he finds Yu-Gi-Oh cards and Pokemons. Ash hears about this news, he goes to find Palay as fast as he can, when he runs into Yugi, who has the same story has him. The decide to travel togather to get to the man, when they run into Don, who has the EXACT same story. Then a explosion seperates them, but they stay on there goal to find Palay. Don is having a hard time trying to get out of a rising river, while the others are trying to find Palay, when finnaly, they get teleported to Palay's battle ground. They fight to the death with Palay and win, Don became Bakugan King, Ash became Pokemon Master, and Yugi became King of Games due to this.